


Heat of the Moment

by HazelCrossRose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelCrossRose/pseuds/HazelCrossRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was really a heat of the moment kind of thing. My words were not working for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two stories that I wrote when I couldn't get to sleep. So don't judge me if it sucks

It had been several weeks since the battle with Gaia. Camp was over and it was just the year rounders present at Camp Half-Blood. Nico di Angelo was sitting next to Thalia’s pine tree as he watched Jason Grace climb the hill toward him.

“Sulking, di Angelo?” The blond asked as he sat next to the son of Hades and looked over the camp.

“Watch it, Grace,” Nico warned but there was no feeling behind it. “I don’t sulk.”

“There must be something wrong with you,” said the son of Jupiter. “Are you hiding from Will?”

Just the mention of Will Solace could make Nico blush. He glared at Jason. “Why would I hide from him? He spends all his time in the infirmary, I don’t to hide.”

It was true. Will had been in the infirmary for weeks and hadn’t any free time for Nico to talk to him.

Jason, of course, knew about his crush on Will, and he tried to give advice when it seemed right.

“Maybe you should visit Will in the infirmary. He might be grateful for the distraction,” Jason advised. “Or, maybe I should injure you so you have no choice to go see him.”

“Don’t threaten me, Grace,” Nico’s eyes drifted to Cabin 7 where Apollo kids lived. “And, who say I wanna see that annoyingly bright and happy sunshine of a boy?”

The son of Jupiter stood up, holding out his hand to Nico, which he took, and pulled him to his feet. “An opportunity has risen, Nico di Angelo,” Jason smiled as he pointed to a familiar blond figure heading down to the lake. “Want me to drop you off?”

Nico stared as Will Solace sat down, his gaze on the water. “No, its fine,” He started down the hill. “See you later, Jason.”

 

When Nico got closer, he stopped to gaze at Will for a few minutes. Then, as if he could sense him, Will turned around and smiled that smile that made a blush run to the son of Hades’ cheeks. Nico gave him a small smile, he still wasn’t used to it, and went to sit next to Will.

They sat quietly, Nico could feel Will’s blue eyes on him and that made him blush more.

“Haven’t see you in a while.” Will said, breaking the silence.

“Well, I would have come to see you but you seemed really swamped with patients,” Nico’s gaze locked on the water. “I didn’t think you wanted to see me.”

“Nico, look at me,” Will reached over to touch Nico’s wrist as their eyes locked. His dark eyes stared into Will’s blue ones. “Gods of Olympus, Nico! Why wouldn’t I want to see you?”

Nico was speechless, luckily Will kept talking. “Even though I haven’t seen you in weeks, it has given me time to think of what to say to you,” Nico saw the son of Apollo blush. “Nico, I . . .” Suddenly, Will grabbed Nico’s face between his hands and kissed him. Nico was surprised at how soft Will’s lips were and how it felt so right to kiss him.

When the kiss broke, both boys gasped for air and Nico was stunned. Will leaned forward so their foreheads touched and smiled, his hands still on Nico’s face.

Nico was the one who spoke first. “How long have you been wanting to do that?” Will smiled. “It was really a heat of the moment kind of thing. My words were not working for me.”

“Oh,” Nico said. “I have been wanting to kiss you for a few weeks now. I haven’t had the courage.”

“You do now. So kiss me.”

The son of Hades was only too happy to oblige and kissed Will for what felt like hours but was really only minutes.

They stayed there, Will’s arm around Nico and Nico’s head on the other boy’s shoulder, looking out at the water, and occasionally they would look at each other and kiss until it was time for dinner.

They stood up, holding hands, they walked towards the dining pavilion.


End file.
